


New World [One-shot dump]

by Soshistorm



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soshistorm/pseuds/Soshistorm
Summary: Basically gonna use this as a dump for all my Twice one-shots and drabbles. I’ll be adding the other members to the tags when hey appear in one of them.I’m all open for prompts if you have any whises. I’ll take a look at them.:*





	1. Momo/Mina

 

 **Title** : Crazy in Love

 **Warning** : Blood and violence

 **A/N** : got this idea after watch their hit the stage performance and seeing how crazy Momo looked. Wuhu

 

-

 

Momo loved it.

More than anything, she loved it; the feeling inside her, the craving, the need to touch her. The overwhelming need to have her all to herself. She was hers, all of her, belonging to no one but Momo.

People say love makes you do crazy things and Momo loved Mina with her entire being. There is nothing she would not do to keep the girl all to herself.

She followed her wherever she went, tracing her every step. Mina knew she was there, she always knew.

The short glances Mina left over her shoulder, Momo knew they were for her. And the man holding her hand, he had no idea. He did not know about their love. He was just a plaything, but Momo hated him anyways.

He touched Mina, held her, something only Momo was supposed to do.

He had to be removed.

Momo never had patience to play Mina’s games for long. There were limits to how long she could just stand by and watch as some disgusting man have his hands all over her Mina.

She wanted to break them, his hands, both of them. Break them and watch him scream in pain.

So she did.

He cried out in agony as she smiled down at him. As he tried to flee she broke his ankle. The feeling of it breaking making Momo smile even more. He was sobbing, begging her to stop. Momo enjoyed every second of it.

“Please! I’ve done nothing to you!”

He crawled on the floor of Mina’s apartment, or tried to at least. He didn’t come very far. Momo was humming to herself as she grabbed a kitchen knife, sliding her finger lightly over the top.

The horror in his eyes as he saw the knife in her hand pleased her. He turned more desperate, trying to use his broken arms to crawl away from her. Oh how she enjoyed it.

She stopped him, her foot placed on his stomach.

“Please!” He sobbed and Momo could not help but laugh. Pathetic.

He was looking behind her now, eyes suddenly wide and hopeful.

“Mina!”

And as expected Momo felt a pair of hands around her arm. Mina. She was there to watch.

Momo looked at her, her beautiful Mina standing there with the most satisfying smirk on her lips.

Oh how she loved her.

“Good girl,” Mina whispered to her, pressing their lips together. “Now finish it.”

Momo nodded, looking back at the man. He looked confused and horrified. “H-honey?!”

She snapped, wrapping her hands around his neck with all the strength she could muster. How dared he? Calling Mina so familiarly.

“She is mine, only mine.” She smirked, his broken hands trying to slap her arms away. “I will kill every single one of you.”

He knew he was dead, she could see it in his eyes. Still, he struggled.

With her right hand she grabbed the knife again, jabbing it into the man’s neck soon after. Blood started pouring like a waterfall.

She took a few steps back, blood on her chin and down to her pants, watching as he fell to his side, trying to cover his neck with his arms.

She could see Mina in the corner of her eye. She was sitting there on her couch, watching them as she sipped wine from the glass in her hand.

She did not turn to her until she had seen him die. She always enjoyed watching their last ounce of life leaving their eyes. He soon fell limp, dead.

Mina was smiling at her when Momo turned to her. Momo had been good, she had done what Mina wanted and she was clearly satisfied.

“Come here.”

Momo did not hesitate, grabbing Mina’s glass and throwing at the wall as she reached her.

She had Mina on her back only seconds later, her hands all over the woman and her lips leaving trails of blood all over Mina’s neck while tearing off every piece of clothing the woman was wearing as she did.

She left marks all over her body, biting and sucking until she was bleeding then letting her tongue trace over them, leaving the taste of iron in Momo’s mouth. God, she loved it.

She soon found herself between the woman’s legs, savoring Mina’s moans as she switched between licking her wet folds and sucking on her clit. The taste of Mina was heavenly.

Mina’s nails digging into her back, her skin breaking as she dragged them up to her shoulders, it made Momo moan into her. Mina’s own moans grew louder and nails dug even deeper.

Momo pulled back, her lips traveling back up Mina’s body, ending up beside the woman’s ear.

“You’re mine,” Momo hissed, her left arm holding her and her right hand slipping between Mina’s legs. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” She whispered, eyes locked with Momo’s. She felt shivers down her spine, her heart pounding wildly as she looked down at Mina. Her Mina.

“Say it again.”

“I am yours-“ Mina’s words were replaced by a loud moan as Momo inserted two fingers deep into her.

Mina felt so warm around her fingers, so soft. The feeling alone made Momo close to her own release. Just seeing Mina, feeling her, hearing her. It was enough.

“Momo!” Mina cried out, fingers sliding in and out of her fast and hard. “I’m so close, please.”

Momo curled her fingers inside her lover, sending her screaming over the edge and warm liquid soon covered her hand. She kept her hand pressed against Mina, letting her ride out her orgasm at her own phase.

Momo took this moment to look down at Mina, taking in the sight of her glistening chest moving up and down, her eyes closed and her lips parted, her hips moving slowly against Momo’s hand.

Mina. Her Mina. The most beautiful human Momo had ever seen. All hers.

They spent the entire night fucking, mouths and hands all over each other.

When Momo woke up the day after she was alone just like always. And as always she found a note at the bedside containing only the name of a city.

So Momo got up, got clothed and walked out of the apartment, ready to follow Mina to wherever she she had gone, to play her game all over again.

It was always worth it in the end.


	2. Momo & Nayeon

Title: Wrong Number

A/N: Saw a post on tumblr and thought of this

 

-

 

Momo hummed happily to herself as she sat down by the kitchen counter, preparing herself a sandwich.

 

She spread a nice and thin layer of butter on, then placed a piece of cheese on top. Lastly she put stripes of bell pepper on.

 

“Finally,” she whispered to herself, lifting the sandwich up to take a bite.

 

Then just as she was about to eat, the room turned dark, a red light lit up the middle of the living room. Wind started blowing inside, which was weird because Momo was pretty sure she locked the window the night before.

 

Smoke came up from the ground and soon a the outline of... something could be seen.

 

Suddenly the smoke disappeared and the lights turned back to normal. Momo stood there with her mouth open and sandwich mid air, staring at what was standing in the living room.

 

Or rather who.

 

“You called?” The girl standing there said, sounding rather bored. She had horns sticking out of her forehead, a long red tail and a pitchfork.

 

Was this...

 

“Hey, what are you doing in my living room?” Momo casually asked, still holding her sandwich. The girl glared at her.

 

“You summoned me.”

 

Momo frowned, not remembering having done any kind of summoning. “I didn’t?”

 

“Yes you did!” She walked over to Momo, snatching her sandwich from her.

 

“Hey!”

 

“Look here,” the girl said as she pointed at the bell peppers on the bread.

 

Momo stared at it for a while before answering. “It’s bell pepper.”

 

“No, look at the symbol!”

 

“The symbol?”

 

“Yes! The one you made with the bell pepper!”

 

“I didn’t make that-“

 

“Yes you did or else I wouldn’t be here.” She pointed at the symbol again. “This is made to summon me!”

 

“Oh,” Momo mumbled. “I didn’t know.”

 

“You didn’t know?!” Her already red eyes turned into a deeper shade of red. “You mean I left my bed for nothing-“

 

“What’s your name?” Momo asked, interrupting her. The girl blinked.

 

“My name?”

 

“Yes, your name.”

 

“I’m a terrifying demon, I don’t have a name.”

 

“Everyone has a name.”

 

The demon rolled her eyes. “Yes, okay, fine! My name is Nayeon!”

 

Momo nodded. “Okay, okay, cool. So can you get me a date with the girl just down the hall?”

 

Nayeon looked bewildered. “A date? Wha-No! No, I’m not a genie! I’m a demon!”

 

“Oh, okay,” Momo stared blankly at her. “What about some food discounts at the local restaurant-“

 

“I said I’m not a genie!”

 

“A new TV?“

 

“You know what? Fuck this, I’m leaving.” Nayeon turned around, walking towards the living room. “Can’t believe I left the house for this,” she said just before disappearing with a poof, sending smoke flying all over the room.

 

Momo stared at the now empty spot.

 

“So no date with Mina?”


End file.
